Pelargonium peltatum cultivar Kleropur.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Ivy Geranium plant, botanically known as Pelargonium peltatum, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Kleropurxe2x80x99.
The new Ivy Geranium is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Stuttgart, Germany. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new Ivy Geraniums with uniform growth habit and interesting flower and foliage colors.
The new Ivy Geranium originated from a cross made by the Inventor in August, 1994 of two unidentified proprietary selections of Pelargonium peltatum, not patented. The cultivar Kleropur was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny from this cross in a controlled environment in Stuttgart, Germany, in September, 1995.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken at Stuttgart, Germany, since November, 1995, has shown that the unique features of this new Ivy Geranium are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Kleropurxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Kleropurxe2x80x99 as a new cultivar and distinguish it from other known Ivy Geranium cultivars:
1. Uniform and cascading growth habit.
2. Green-colored leaves with darker green zonation pattern.
3. Purple-colored double flowers.
Plants of the new Ivy Geranium differ primarily from plants of the parent selections in plant growth habit, leaf color and flower color.